


lingerie

by taeru (junxiao)



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Bottom Qian Kun, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, No Sex, Qian Kun-centric, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Vibrators, okay that’s enough bye bye, renjun wears skirts and donghyuck wears crop-tops okay, well actually mark and jaehyun are caught fucking.., yuta likes buying shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxiao/pseuds/taeru
Summary: yuta decided to buy all the members of nct some lingerie while being bored on quarantine and makes them wear the pieces of clothing, with the help of taeyong.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Qian Kun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 229





	lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> kinda turned out to be me showing kun he’s the bestest boy and deserves all the love in the world,, you know how it is 😔

“these are cute. don’t you think yongie?” yuta asks the leader curiously, holding them up in front of him to show taeyong in their shared room.

taeyong spares yuta a quickly glance with a hum of acknowledgement before he looks back at his phone, only to look back in astonishment when his brain realises what just happened.

“where’d you get those?!” taeyong asks in astonishment, sitting up on his bed, staring at the piece of clothing yuta had in his hands.

yuta looks at him like he’s the stupidest person on earth before letting his arms fall by his sides, “i bought it online, duh.” taeyong watched as yuta’s eyes sparkle, not in a good way, almost as if he’s going to cry, which taeyong suspects he’s about to do, as he says the next sentence, “do you not like them? i’ll should go return them..”

“no!” taeyong says forcefully, standing up in alarm. the rapper watches as yuta flinches a little, “i mean— no don’t, don’t return them.”

yuta beams and rose his hands once more, holding the fabric between them, “what do you think?”

“they’re cute.” taeyong says glancing at the fabric, imagining how good yuta would look in that, or anyone in their group, if taeyong was to be honest with himself.

yuta was holding some cute blue panties with a small bear character on them. the front part, where your crotch would be, was partly see through. if he had to imagine anyone in these it’d be kun, something about the bear gave it that vibe. taeyong calmed his thoughts before he became hard thinking about it.

“it looks like something kun would wear, wouldn’t it?” yuta says looking at them with a smile before throwing them into a pile. taeyong watched the cloth piece fly through the air, landing in one of 7 noticeable piles.

“you read my mind.” taeyong replies with a breathy chuckle. “what are you doing though?” the rapper asks, eyeing all the plies spread out on yuta’s normally clean bed.

“well,” yuta rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment before continuing, “i got carried away with online shopping, since were in quarantine, you know?, and i ended up buying a lot of... things.”

taeyong shook his head with a laugh as he walked forward to see what else yuta has bought. he picks up a harness that looks very similar to their ‘black on black’ harnesses. “who’s this for?” taeyong asks.

“you.” yuta smirks at him before picking up another piece of clothing, this time a small pastel pink thong, designed for males, “what about this? i think taeil.”

taeyong looks at yuta in awe, “you got this for me? also yes, taeil would look amazing in that.”

“of course i got that for you. i know how much you loved them harnesses.” yuta throws the thong over to a pile which was a bit larger than the others, which must of been taeil’s. yuta then looks at taeyong with an expression that the elder knew was the ‘you about to get roasted face’, “why wouldn’t i get something for the biggest bottom in the house hold?”

taeyong glared at yuta with resent, but doesn’t bother to fight back because it is true, before asking, “which one is my pile?”

yuta points to a pile which is quite high. taeyong walks over to it and inspects what the younger male had put there.

in taeyong’s pile, there was some black lace panties, along with another harness that had more bars going across the chest along with the back and finally one more harness which had a ring in the middle with a string attached to pull.

“there’s so many harnesses!” taeyong almost squealed looking at yuta who smiled at him in a cute way.

the leader then continued to look at the rest of the pile. “is this for jaehyun?” taeyong asks with a loud laugh, probably confusing the hell out of people who were in different rooms.

yuta lets out one of his loud laughs and nods, “he told me he liked tight things.”

“i think he meant tight as in ‘ass’ yuta, but i’m sure he’d like them either way.” taeyong says with the shake of his head, trying to hide his smile.

“he better. it was 40,000 won.”

“yuta!” taeyong scolds, his face going stern before softening, “don’t spend that much money.” the leader continues to look at the piles and picks up a collar that says ‘bunny’, “i’m guessing this is for doyoung?”

yuta looks up briefly and hums before asking, “who would this look good on?”

taeyong moves his gaze to the singer who was holding up some of those boxers with no back and instead were just elastic. “doyoung.” the elder replies almost too quickly which makes yuta giggle softly before throwing the stuff into doyoung’s pile.

after a while, yuta and taeyong worked on sorting though the 2 big boxes of erotic things the singer had decided to buy.

when they finished it was around half an hour later. the two males hadn’t stopped laughing the whole time when, sometimes, the pieces of fabric would be literal strings.

yuta has collapsed back onto taeyong’s bed since his was full and sighed in relief, thanking the lord they had finally done.

“we’re not finished yet!” taeyong pulls yuta up by the arm, “we have to deliver them.”

“oh that’s right!” the singer said, “let’s go to doyoung’s first!” taeyong complied and grabbed a few of the clothes, yuta did the same, taking the things for donghyuck and renjun as well since they shared a room.

the singer and the rapper walked out their shared room, closing the door behind them. they walk down the corridor to doyoung’s room.

when they arrived they didn’t bother to knock and burst into the room instead with bright evil smiles. “hey~”

“what’d you do now yuta?” doyoung asks with an amused face as he pauses the movie he’s watching.

“i bought you guys some.. things.” yuta states, motioning to the clothes in their hands, “all three of you.”

this gets donghyuck and renjun’s attention who were laying on the top of their shared bunkbed, “what is it?”

yuta walks over and passes renjun a pink skirt along with some fishnets he found online. the singer then passes donghyuck some makeup and crop top that says ‘bad bitch’ since the younger already had way to many skirts.

“you didn’t!” donghyuck gasps, throwing off his (read: sicheng’s) hoodie and replacing it with the crop top, “how do i look?”

doyoung laughs at him. his face heating up lightly as donghyuck looks at him, “as stunning as always hyuck,”

donghyuck smiles at the answer, although he already knows he looks amazing. renjun leans down from the bunk to give yuta a kiss on his forehead along with a silent thank you.

“now for the main event,” taeyong says, getting everyone’s attention instantly. taeyong lays the clothing in front of doyoung who is sitting on his bed.

the bunny’s eyes go wide when he realises what he’s looking at. “well- sorry- this- um- what?!”

“just say thank you and go try them on.”

“thank you, i’ll go try them on.” doyoung says sheepishly, and runs off to the bathroom which was joined to his room.

when doyoung comes back out, he’s almost naked, the only thing protecting his manhood being the boxers with no back yuta had mentioned earlier. the only other thing he had on was a bunny headband.

renjun stared at doyoung in a way that made the elder feel vulnerable. “you look great.” he says, his eyes scanning down the bunny’s body.

doyoung thanks him embarrassingly as he witnesses donghyuck take some pictures of him.

“turn around.” the youngest commands and doyoung does so instantly. hearing taeyong gasp for his right.

“we didn’t put a butt plug in the pile did we?” taeyong asks yuta.

“no.” doyoung replies for the elder, muttering something under his breath that sounds a lot like ‘they’re gonna bully me for saying this’, before continuing, “johnny said i have to keep it in until tomorrow...”

“oh johnny told me about that.” yuta said as he finally put the information together.

doyoung turned back around and nodded. it was renjun to speak next, “how long has it been in?”

“half a day? maybe a day, i’m not sure.”

“his stomach has a bump, you can see!” donghyuck says excitedly, jumping off the bed, dangerously, to touch the small bit of doyoung’s skin where it has started to sick outwards.

“alright that’s enough get out!” doyoung says to yuta and taeyong as they laugh. the bunny pushes them out the room. then, they’re onto the next person.

soon enough, yuta and taeyong make their way to jaehyun, mark and johnny’s shared room. “hey guys!” yuta shouts as he opens the door.

neither of them are surprised to see mark freezing from where he was sitting on jaehyun’s dick as he acknowledges the presence in the room. johnny spared them a wave as he continued to read a book on the bed in the corner of the room.

“we’ll make it quick.” taeyong says quickly smirking at mark who’s face was flushed. “yuta bought some stuff online.”

yuta passes johnny a vibrator which makes him take his head out of his book instantly. the eldest takes the object and inspects it with a smile. johnny nods in a thankful way before continuing with his book.

jaehyun, who had been on his phone this whole time despite fucking mark, only looks way when taeyong passes him a whip. jaehyun’s eyes twinkle as he grabs it.

yuta then gives mark some boxers, the same ones as he had given doyoung and leaves the room.

the two continue giving out the clothes, and whatever else yuta had bought out to the rest of the group. and when they got back to their shared bedroom, they noticed one pile left. kun.

the two saved kun’s for last, knowing it would be the most enjoyable.

as they walked to kuns room, the two bumped into ten who was walking to the kitchen. “who’s this for?” he asks glancing at the clothes but, once he sees the bear he doesn’t need an answer, “wait for me.” taeyong nods and waits in the hallway with yuta as ten gets something from the kitchen.

when ten returns, taeil, sicheng, jeno and doyoung are following behind him. yuta raises his eyebrow at the group and ten briefly explained that ‘he was talking to sicheng and taeil overheard who told everyone else’.

“lets go see baby boy.” jeno says with excitement, as he skips to kun’s room.

“you- you just turned legal jeno please.” taeyong pleads, disappointment lacing his tone.

an unknown fact about nct is that qian kun is their baby boy (a/n: don’t argue with me kun is the bestest boy and he deserves all the love in the world). he doesn’t show it in public because he has to be the leader of wayv, but when at home, he becomes soft putty and lets everyone do whatever they want with him.

when they arrive at kun’s, ten knocks softly. they hear a creak of a bed and some soft feet hitting the floor, then the door opens and kun is in front of them, smiling in that soft mother-like way he always does.

“hey guys, how can i help you?” kun asks moving sideways to let them all inside, not noticing what yuta and taeyong were holding.

“just wanted to see what you were up to,” sicheng lies easily, sitting himself on lucas bed which was a legs length away from kun’s.

kun sits himself down on his bed and types some things on his computer before beckoning taeyong over. as the elder walks over kun starts talking, “i’ve been working on this melody lately, what do you think?”

taeyong perches himself beside kun as jeno and ten come over and look at the screen with them. the chinese male presses the play button and sound echoes around the room.

kun plays the track for 10 seconds before pausing it and waiting for taeyong’s answer. “it’s great!” the elder says, “but add some more beats on the build up to the chorus.”

the chinese male nodded, “that’s what i was thinking.”

“okay, as nice as this is, let’s get on with what we really came for.” doyoung says as taeil smirks. kun looks at them all confusingly until he notices what taeyong is holding in his lap. his face heats up.

“w-what’s this for?” kun stuttered out.

“yuta bought something online for you.” taeil smiled, “he got me some things too!”

kun pointed to them as he looked at yuta with an expression that said ‘are you serious, i can’t wear them!’.

“of course you can kun. go try them on.” jeno pulled him off the bed and pushed him into the bathroom, passing the clothes right after him.

they heard kun grumble as he closed the door and some rustling of clothes soon after.

when kun emerged from the bathroom, he was wearing a jumper with lace tying up the sides along with a collar that said ‘bear’. unfortunately the jumper covers the pants yuta had mentioned earlier.

ten did a motion with his finger that told kun to twirl around. and he did, the action showing off his bottom slightly.

“you look cute as hell kunnie bear!” taeyong said standing up quickly and striding over to him. when he reached the younger male, he slid his hands up kun’s sides and kissed his cheek lightly.

“thanks.” kun replied shyly before getting peppered in kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> repeat after me: kun bestest boy, also: doyoung cum slut okay bye i’m sorry


End file.
